


Open wide

by BloodthirstyMerc



Series: Voltron Bingo [20]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blow Jobs, Choking, Deep Throating, Deep throat, Dildos, Light Dom/sub, Luro, M/M, NSFW, Operation Kuron (Voltron), Riding, Sex Toys, Smut, Spitroasting, Throat Fucking, Voltron, Voltron Bingo 2018, Voltron NSFW Bingo, gagging, nsfw card, shiro's clone - Freeform, vld, voltron legendary defender - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 13:26:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16619819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodthirstyMerc/pseuds/BloodthirstyMerc
Summary: “Only for yours, sir.” Lance manages to say in a steady voice. Kuro chuckles and moves his hand to grip the side of Lance’s head.“You know I like hearing you say that.” He says as he shuffles his footing a little and holds his cock out in front of Lance’s face. Lance opens his mouth again, making a low noise in the back of his throat when Kuro’s fingers tighten in the short strands of his hair.{Prompt fill for my NSFW Voltron bingo card}





	Open wide

Lance fidgets on the floor, his knees starting to hurt. His cock twitches up against his belly, dribbling pre-come down the length. He stares up at Kuro with hunger in his eyes, biting his bottom lip to hold back from whimpering anymore then he already has. Kuro smirks down at him, his yellow gaze hooded as he slowly strokes his cock.

“Look at you, such a pretty boy on your knees.” Kuro praises. Lance’s eyes roll closed, and he rocks back slightly, the dildo pressed into his ass grinding against his prostate with the movement. Kuro watches the movement, watches as more pre-come slides down Lance’s length as his thighs shake. Besides the small roll of his hips, he doesn’t move and Kuro makes a pleased noise.

“My good boy.” He continues to say in a low, gravelly voice. “Do you want my cock, Lance?”

“Y-yes. Please, sir.” Lance pants, his voice as shaky as his thighs. Kuro’s unable to hold back from grinning wide, flashing Lance a sight of his sharp teeth. It has Lance’s dick twitching more. He felt so close to coming it hurt.

“You’re so hungry for it, aren’t you?” Kuro teases as he grips the base of himself and squeezes. Pre-come leaks from the tip, dripping to the floor and Lance watches it fall like it’s a tragedy to see it go to waste.

“Yes,” Lance mumbles, his chest suddenly heaving and Kuro wonders if he’s clenching on his toy.

“Yes, what?” Kuro asks, tilting his head a little. Lance lets out a shaky breath, holding back from fucking himself so hard on the dildo that he passes out from an orgasm.

“Yes, s-sir,” Lance repeats. Kuro hums and starts stroking his cock again as he steps up to Lance. Almost instantly, Lance’s mouth is falling open, his tongue pressing to his bottom lip as he lifts his gaze to Kuro’s face. Kuro chuckles, reaching out with his free hand to press his thumb into Lance’s mouth.

“So greedy baby. You’re such a slut for my cock.” Kuro purrs as he slowly slides his thumb over Lance’s tongue, pushing it deep into Lance’s mouth before he pulls it out with a small pop. Lance pants harder, worked up to the point that he couldn’t moderate his breathing properly.

“Only for yours, sir.” Lance manages to say in a steady voice. Kuro chuckles and moves his hand to grip the side of Lance’s head.

“You know I like hearing you say that.” He says as he shuffles his footing a little and holds his cock out in front of Lance’s face. Lance opens his mouth again, making a low noise in the back of his throat when Kuro’s fingers tighten in the short strands of his hair.

Kuro pushes his hips forward and Lance leans into him instantly, sucking Kuro’s cock into his mouth. Kuro grips Lance’s head between both his hands, his hold more for guiding then actually taking control as he allows Lance to suck his cock at his own rate.

Lance bobs his head, slow but deep, taking in almost all of Kuro’s cock before he pulls back. He swirls his tongue around the head before he moves his head down on Kuro’s cock again. He sucks hard on him, swallowing around the length. His eyes fall closed and his hips rock slightly back on the toy inside him with his movements. Kuro bites his bottom lip, groaning softly from the feeling of Lance’s mouth on him.

“You love this don’t you baby? Love being filled from both ends.” Kuro sighs, tipping his head back a little as he starts rocking his own hips into Lance’s face to match his movements. Lance moans around his cock and it has him leaking onto his tongue.

Lance pulls back, sucking in a deep breath as he licks over the tip of Kuro’s cock, making little whimpering noises as he tongues the slit. Kuro curses under his breath and looks down to Lance again. Lance stares up at him as he takes Kuro back into his mouth, pushing all the way down, choking as he reaches the base. Kuro grits his teeth, forcing himself to keep his hips still as Lance gags before he pulls back, spit coating his cock and dripping onto the floor. Lance sucks in a heavy breath, taking Kuro’s cock in his hand to give him a few rough strokes before he repeats the action. His body convulses when he chokes again, tears prickling the corners of his eyes.

He gasps and coughs when he pulls off again, his hips grinding down into the toy harder now. Kuro couldn’t care less if he started riding the damn thing like he knows he wants to right now. He wraps his hands around the back of Lance’s head, grabbing hold of him tighter. He guides Lance’s head back onto his cock, using his hold on him to work his head at the pace he wants. He fucks Lance’s mouth, shallow but rough thrusts that get Lance moaning.

“Sit on that dick, all the way baby,” Kuro instructs, his voice wavering slightly when Lance curls his tongue around the head of his cock. Lance whimpers softly but does as he’s told. He shifts his legs and slowly drops down fully onto the dildo until the base is pressed against his rim. It makes his cock leak more, his whole body shaking for a few seconds before he’s able to regain control of himself.

“That feel good baby? You like having your ass stretched wide and filled?” Kuro asks in a teasing tone. Lance can only moan around Kuro’s cock in response. Kuro holds Lance’s head still and starts fucking his face faster. Lance continues to make noises around his cock that make it feel so much better.

“H-hands on my thighs Lance,” Kuro tells him and Lance doesn’t hesitate to grip them tightly on both hands. “Tap out if you need, okay?”

Lance makes a noise that sounds like a squeak, obviously realising what’s about to happen. Kuro smirks before he fucks his cock deeper into Lance’s mouth. He gags instantly, the head of Kuro’s cock slamming into the back of his throat before it’s pulling back, barely allowing a second to recover before it’s back. Lance’s hold tightens on Kuro’s thighs, but besides that, he doesn’t make any notion that it’s too much for him.

Kuro tries to keep his claws from digging into Lance’s skin as the pleasure builds up in his body. He pants heavily, chest heaving so hard that it makes the rest of his body shake with it. He suddenly presses Lance’s head forward more as he thrusts his hips into his mouth. His cock shoves into Lance’s throat and he holds Lance firmly against him, his cock pulsating in the tight heat of Lance’s mouth. Lance’s nose presses into the soft skin of his pelvis as Kuro’s hips shake against his face.

“O-oh, fu-ck… Lance,” Kuro moans, tipping his head back while he keeps Lance there, choking on his cock. He drops his head back down to watch the younger, making sure that he’s okay. Lance’s eyes are squeezed shut, tears leaking down his cheeks as he gags repeatedly around Kuro’s cock.

Kuro pulls back, dropping his hold on Lance’s head instantly as his cock slides from Lance’s mouth. Lance coughs and splutters, spit going everywhere as he hunches over slightly. He gasps in breaths, his shoulders shaking. Kuro lightly runs his hands through Lance’s hair, trying to soothe him some.

When he lifts his head again, face tearstained and covered in spit, he opens up his mouth again. Kuro curses under his breath and grabs hold of Lance’s head again and presses his cock to Lance’s mouth. Lance does most of the work this time, swallowing Kuro’s cock into his throat again. Kuro groans, holding Lance’s head firmly in place once more. Lance starts moving his hips, fucking himself on the dildo as he swallows and gags around Kuro’s cock. It’s a sight to behold that has a coil tightening in Kuro’s gut.

“Shit Lance, baby…” Kuro groans, his eyes rolling back in his head as waves of pleasure crash over him. “I’m gonna come.”

Lance chokes on his cock as he pulls back, coughing again as he continues to ride the dildo hard and fast.

“Fuck,” He rasps out, taking hold of his own cock and starts jerking himself off. Kuro leans on Lance’s shoulder, somewhat limiting Lance’s movements, but not stopping him completely from being able to fuckin himself on the toy.

“ _Lance_ ,” Kuro moans as he strokes himself, feeling his orgasm building up more and more. Lance tilts his head and licks the underside of the head of Kuro’s cock, panting heavily as he bounces on the dildo.

Kuro’s claws dig into Lance’s shoulder a little when he comes, his load shooting all over Lance’s face. Lance moans, opening his mouth and sticking out his tongue again to try and catch some of Kuro’s come. As soon as Kuro’s cock has stopped spurting his release, he sucks him back into his mouth, bobbing his head along Kuro’s cock again. Kuro’s thighs shake and he loosens his hold on Lance before he really hurts him. Lance’s hips stutter forward and he whimpers around Kuro’s cock as he comes.

Kuro lightly runs his fingers through Lance’s hair as he watches the younger continue to rock his hips down onto the dildo. He pulls off Kuro, gasping again as he looks down at the mess he’s made. When he meets Kuro’s gaze again, his face is a mess of come, tears and spit and he looks _gorgeous_. Kuro cups his chin, tipping his head back slightly as he leans down and presses their lips together. He tastes like Kuro’s come, obviously, but it makes Kuro’s cock twitch in his hand again.

Kuro keeps his grip on Lance’s chin even as he pulls away and stands up again. Lance continues to rock down onto the toy stuffed inside his ass. Kuro drags his eyes down Lance’s body, humming softly to himself.

“My cock slut.” He praises. Lance’s eyes roll closed as he lets out a shaky, exhaled moan.

“Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Check out my Tumblr](http://bloodthirstymerc.tumblr.com/about_merc) for more of me and earlier updates! It'd mean the world to me and would really help me out.


End file.
